Unnamed Humans (illusory)
The following is a list of unnamed illusory Humans. Chakotay's grandfather An illusion of Chakotay's grandfather appeared to Commander Chakotay in his "vision quest" in 2375 while being trapped in chaotic space. In this "vision quest", Chakotay met his elderly grandfather in a cave-like forest scenario where he was walking among the trees. Chakotay told him to take his medicine, but the old man refused. While talking to this illusion, Chakotay realized that he should listen to the voices of the aliens. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Children during mind meld These six children appeared in Tuvok's memories during a mind meld with Kathryn Janeway in 2373. In these memories, the children tried to hold a girl and rescue her from a fall down a precipice. Besides the six children, Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, and Dimitri Valtane, in early years, tried the same. ( ) File:Girl 1, Flashback.jpg|Falling girl Played by an unknown actress File:Boy, Flashback.jpg|Boy Played by Daniel Ebuehi File:Girl 2, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Girl 3, Flashback.jpg|Girl Played by an unknown actress File:Baseball kid, Flashback.jpg|Baseball kid Played by an unknown actor File:Neanderthal youth.jpg|Neanderthal boy Played by an unknown actor Farmer's daughter The farmer's daughter was an illusory character created by the . She was part of an illusory farm scenario, created to make the crew of feel at ease. She greeted Paris and made flirtatious advances. When Kim and Paris detected a lifeform in the barn, she attempted to prevent them from entering. She turned violent as did the rest of the illusory people, telling Paris that she was not ready for them. She punched Paris, knocking him to the ground. ( ) Mariachi band A Mariachi band was created by Q to thank the crew of after his powers were restored. Q himself played the trumpet to the piece "La Paloma". ( ) File:Mariachi band member 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Mariachi band member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Native Americans in vision These Native Americans appeared Wesley Crusher in a vision quest on Dorvan V in 2370. While he spoke to his father these individuals stood in the background. They wore costumes which represented a Vulcan, a tailhead, and a Native American. ( ) , a Vulcan , and a tailhead . Also auctioned were two costumes which are not seen in the episode, including a Ferengi (worn by Scott Marklyn) and a Klingon. }} File:Vulcan costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Tom Donahue'' File:Tailhead costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Victor Sanchez'' File:Native american costume, vision quest.jpg|''Played by Lewis Ninham'' Post-atomic court individuals Bell ringer The bell ringer was a character in the post-atomic horror courtroom scenario created by Q in 2364. He accompanied the Mandarin bailiff into the courtroom and announced the coming of judge Q on his throne by ringing the . ( ) Drugged military officer This army soldier was one of the armed military officers in Q's scenario of the post-atomic horror court. He shot his machine gun at the feet of Picard and his crew who had been brought by Q to stand trial for the crimes of Humanity. Tasha Yar disarmed him and knocked him down. Q declared him out of order, and as he was being executed, he sniffed narcotics that were attached to his suit, so he could die happy. ( ) }} Mandarin bailiff The Mandarin bailiff was a character in the post-atomic horror court scenario created by Q in 2364. He ordered the prisoners to stand as he introduced Q and then read the charges, declaring Humans as a savage species. He later handed Captain Picard the PADD with the four charges to read them out loud. ( ) Soldiers These army soldiers were part of the post-atomic horror era and were present when Q transported Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, Data, and Tasha Yar to a World War III-style courtroom to stand trial for the crimes of Humanity. They fired their weapons to control the crowd and later pulled their weapons on Troi, Data, and Yar to let Captain Picard answer what Q wanted. ( ) }} File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Marty Valinsky'' File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 2.jpg|''Played by John Johnson'' File:Post-atomic courtroom soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Roy Fussell'' Spectators These Humans appeared in one of Q's creations in 2364 as the audience and jury during his trial against Humanity. They've judged over Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Deanna Troi, and Natasha Yar in a World War III-style courtroom when Q called the Humans a grievously savage race. ( ) They appeared again in 2370, when Q recreated the same post-atomic court to judge Picard once more. ( ) File:Post atomic trial spectator 1.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 2.jpg|''Played by Steve Casavant'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 3.jpg|''Played by Andrew Probert'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 29.jpg|''Played by Robert Vernon Biggs'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 31.jpg|''Played by Angelo Rossitto'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 32.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 33.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 34.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 35.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 36.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 37.jpg|''Played by Kelly Gallant'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 38.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 39.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 40.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 41.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 42.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 43.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 44.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 45.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 46.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 47.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 48.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 49.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 50.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 51.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 52.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 53.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 54.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 55.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 56.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 57.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 58.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 59.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 60.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 61.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 62.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 63.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 64.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 65.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 66.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 67.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 68.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 69.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic trial spectator 70.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Post atomic court spectator 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by Tim Wachsner'' File:Post atomic court spectator 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Geri Lee'' File:Post atomic court spectator 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Leslie Stump'' File:Post atomic court spectator 4, 2370.jpg|''Played by Ogegko Gatoman'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 1.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 2.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 3.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 4.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 5.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 7.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 8.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' File:Post atomic court spectators 2370 9.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Q's fantasy women These two fantasy women were a creation of Q when he received his power and immortality back from the Q Continuum in 2366. He appeared on the bridge of the Enterprise-D with a Mariachi band, two cigars for Picard and Riker, and these two Human women, who ensnared Riker and later Worf. ( ) The costume from the second woman was also sold off. }} File:Q's fantasy woman 1.jpg|''Played by Sandra Wild'' File:Q's fantasy woman 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rape gang In 2364, security chief Natasha Yar imagined that four members of a rape gang were chasing her while being on her homeworld Turkana IV. These four individuals were furnished with flashlights. ( ) Sherwood Forest individuals Courtiers These four courtiers were present during the planned execution of Robin Hood and Maid Marian at Nottingham Castle. ( ) File:Nottingham courtier 1.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Nottingham courtier 2.jpg|''Played by Dru Wagner'' File:Nottingham courtier 3.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Nottingham courtier 4.jpg|''Played by Anne Woodberry'' Executioner The executioner served at Nottingham Castle under Sir Guy of Gisbourne in a recreation of Sherwood Forest by Q. He was up to decapitate Robin Hood, portrayed by Jean-Luc Picard, but was deviated by an explosion and hit hard by Picard during his escape. ( ) Maid Marian's servant The servant was an illusory character in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. She attended to Maid Marian's (Vash's) needs. She counseled Marian/Vash to accept Sir Guy's proposal of matrimony. She believed that Maid Marion suffered from a great mental sickness, and offered to get leeches to bleed the sickness out of her. ( ) Medieval guards These medieval guards were illusory characters in Q's Sherwood Forest and Robin Hood scenario. They served Sir Guy of Gisbourne and guarded his prisoners at Nottingham Castle after they tried to imprison the Merry Men in Sherwood Forest. ( ) File:Medieval guard 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Medieval guard 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Medieval guard 3.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Medieval guard 4.jpg|''Played by Mike Cassidy'' File:Medieval guard 5.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Danton'' File:Medieval guard 6.jpg|''Played by Tim Trella'' File:Medieval guard 7.jpg|''Played by Larry Clardy'' File:Medieval guard 8.jpg| File:Medieval guard 9.jpg| File:Medieval guard 10.jpg| File:Medieval guard 11.jpg| File:Medieval guard 12.jpg| Servants These two servants worked at Nottingham castle and served food and wine to Sir Guy of Gisbourne and the High Sheriff of Nottingham. ( ) File:Nottingham castle servant 1.jpg| File:Nottingham castle servant 2.jpg| Starfleet personnel String quartet musicians In 2364 while being stranded in a galaxy where dreams became reality, a command division officer imagined being a member of a string quartet along with three other period musicians, wearing wigs. They were performing a piece of Mozart's Eine kleine Nachtmusik. ( ) File:String quartet musician 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:String quartet musician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sulu's companion This female companion was conjured by Hikaru Sulu through the use of magic. ( ) Tombstone individuals Barber The barber was a 19th century Human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of a recreation of the duel created by the Melkot to execute Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was visited by Dr. Leonard McCoy who was trying to acquire chemicals for a tranquilizer. ( ) Bar patrons These four bar patrons were drinking in the Melkotians' recreation of the bar in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shooutout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. ( ) File:Tombstone bar patrons 1.jpg File:Tombstone bar patrons 2.jpg Rancher The rancher was a 19th century Human living in Tombstone, Arizona at the time of the shootout at the OK Corral on October 26th, 1881. In 2268, he was part of an illusion created by the Melkot to kill James T. Kirk and his landing party. He was gunned down by Morgan Earp in a bar fight. ( ) Trader at Orion colony This trader appeared to Christopher Pike in a hallucination caused by the Talosians. ( ) Woman in corridor This woman appeared to Data during his vision in 2369. She was sitting on the ground while Data discovered Doctor Noonian Soong. ( ) Workmen These three workmen appeared Data in one of his dreams in 2370. They were destroying a warp plasma conduit and Data told them to stop. The workers told him to be quiet, then attacked and dismantled him. They represented interphasic organisms which infested the and its crew. The organisms were feeding on the cellular peptides of the crew's s. Data reconfigured his brain to emit an interphasic pulse that killed the creatures. ( ) File:Workman 1, 2370.jpg|''Played by David L. Crowley'' File:Workman 2, 2370.jpg|''Played by Clay Hodges'' File:Workman 3, 2370.jpg|''Played by Kevin Pentalow'' Illusory people